Deception & Disgrace
by Raklortin
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the songs listed here, or Elfen Lied. GOD. Well, the only things I can say I _do_ own are Artemis, Zero and Lock. Oh yes!

First HP fan fic here, people. No pairings yet, though Artemis is in the same year as Fred and George. Oh, and also taken place in the OOTP.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simple .&&. Clean

Chapter 1

_I'm A Freak on a Leash_

A lone female boarded the giant train, her bright pink hair standing out like a sore thumb. A huge sore thumb, that is. It trailed after her, and as she came to a stop, it fell down to her high thigh. Her eyes also stood out, a crimson red color. She wore heavy eyeliner and mascara, her skin flawless. She wore a black dress that reached her mid thighs, a 3/4 pink shirt underneath that. She wore black and white striped stockings with red heels. But, her oddest feature had to be the two, ear-shaped

Her name was Artemis, as she was named after the goddess of the hunt, virginity, etc. Artemis was British, but grew up in America for most of her teenage age. She had learned magic at home, from her older brother. And, with learning magic and such, the female had also learned about one other thing:

Anime.

She had started going to Comic Cons and such with her brother, and had developed a high liking for a character named Lucy, from an anime called Elfen Lied. And so, Artemis transformed herself to look like that character.

As the female walked down the halls in the train, she looked for an empty compartment. And, after many minutes of searching, she did.

Plopping herself down in the seat farthest away from the door and closest to the window, Artemis hummed to herself. And, along with her character obsession, if was the theme song of Elfen Lied, 'Lilium'. A cat had decided to perch itself on the female's lap.

As the cat sat there, the tune was changed to something a little more upbeat.

"I remember searching for the perfect words

I was hoping you might change your mind

I remember a soldier sleeping next to me

Riding on the metro . . " Her voice had a British tint to it, but it didn't change the song all too much. The cat purred slightly, and then let out a hiss.

Artemis looked over, a scowl on her face.

"We can leave if you want. . ." a masculine voice echoed through the small cart. There he stood, the 'boy wonder'. He stood with two others, a puffy-haired female and then a red-head.

"No," Artemis started, petting her cat, "Go ahead. Sit." she said, grabbing out her iPod from her bag. It was a black, paint splattered, original iPod, with a pair of Skullcandy Lowriders, a light blue color, attached to it.

Artemis pulled the headphones over her ears, and turned her iPod up to full blast. It came to an odd song.

Simple and Clean, the Kingdom Hearts theme song. Artemis began to sing along, getting three odd stares from the other three students in the cart.

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

'Please, oh baby, don't go.'" Artemis took in a short breath, and continued.

"Simple and clean is the

Way that you're makin' me

Feel tonight

It's hard to let it go." the female sang, mostly to herself. She took off the headphones, and held them out in the center of the her and the three children. Hell, she hadn't even asked their names yet.

Oh well!

"Listen," she ordered, the music easily echoing around. The three kids kept staring, until Artemis stopped the music.

"Well, might as well start. I'm Artemis. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure." the only other female spoke first, and shook Artemis's hand.

"I'm Ron Wea-"

"Weasly. I know. I've met your brother, Bill. Nice man." Artemis couldn't stop herself from thinking about her love, much older than she. His lean build, silky hair. The way his wings were built . . .

"His pretty eyes . . . and structure . . . I miss you, Zero." Artemis murmured to herself, scaring the poor Fifth years. How she knew that . . . well, that was easy. Artemis had been a secret member of the Order of the Phoenix for a few years now, stationed in America.

"Oh, sorry. Spaced out a bit there!" And, after the third boy introduced himself [which wasn't very necessary, as Artemis knew everything there was to know about the boy already], Artemis fell into a light sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horrible, I know, right?! I've already begun writing up chapter two, as this is just a filler story until I get my 'muse' back for _Of Quinces and Buttercups_ back!

Reply? Or rate? It makes me fell uber good!

Oh, and by the way, the cat's name is gonna be Lock. Remember, Artemis is shown to be obsessive over anime and such things! X3


End file.
